Always
by IHeartUCato
Summary: From my Divergent one-shot contest. By: imdifferentnotweird "Now, a month after she was betrayed by her best friend and her...boyfriend, I have finally got enough guts to ask her out."


**A/N- Winner number 2! This one is from imdifferentnotweird. Go check them out! :)**

**Anyway, I don't own Divergent and the story plot and beginning belongs to imdifferentnotweird.**

I've had a crush on Tris since that day we first fired the guns, the day we had our first real conversation. I'm not an idiot though, Al had a crush on her too and he could beat the crap out of me. I also noticed that Four was watching her a lot and I figured out that he liked her too. I thought it through and decided that I'd never get Tris, so when Christina started flirting with me I figured, why not try to move on?

It didn't work too well and in the long run Tris got hurt. Now, a month after she was betrayed by her best friend and her...boyfriend, I have finally got enough guts to ask her out.

I knock on her door as I arrive at her apartment. The door opens immediately and I see Tris looking better than she has in weeks.

"Hey Tris, you look better, a lot better," I tell her.

She smiles at me. "Thanks, it's time to move on. It's been a month and I can't spend my whole life moping, besides I realized that I don't...didn't really love Four. I love someone else and I'm an idiot for not figuring it out sooner," she says softly. I can't believe it, she loves someone else. Could it be me? No, I doubt it. But I should try. Shouldn't I? My stomach begins to turn and I nervously rub my hands on my pants.

"I have to tell you something Tris," I begin. She stares up at me and my voice catches in my throat. "I don't know who it is that you love, but...I have loved you for a while now. I just needed you to know that I love you more than anyone else might or will," I confess.

I stand in front of her, bracing myself for rejection. I close my eyes, so when it happens I don't have to see her beautiful face. I don't get the rejection though, instead I feel her wrap her arms around me, and I feel her lips press against mine. I freeze for a millisecond, before kissing back. My heart races and I can't help but grin. This is what I have dreamed about for the past few months and it's finally happening. I don't want to stop, but we unfortunately can't live without oxygen. I stare at her face, memorizing it and hoping that this isn't a dream.

"This isn't a dream, right?" Tris asked. I shake my head, while inside I laugh at wondering the same thing.

Tris grins. "Good, because if it was you wouldn't know that I love you too," she starts.

I swear my heart is going to burst out of my chest, I'm so happy. All I can think of to say is, "Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

She just smiles before she leans up and kisses me again.

This time, we aren't interrupted by our need for air, but by a startled voice. "Will?! Tris?!"

We break up to look at the girl starting at us. "What do you want Christina?" Tris sneers. She's obviously not a hundred percent over what happened.

Christina continues to stare at us and I realize that one of my arms is still wrapped around Tris. Well, if she cares then whatever. "I... I came to talk to you. I didn't realize you two were dating."

When she says the last part, pain flickers across her face which fills me with anger. "Why do you care? Aren't you happy with _Four_?" I spit his name out. I've never liked that guy.

Christina doesn't say anything, instead she just keeps staring at us and it's kind of pissing me off. "C'mon Tris. Let's go to the Pit or something." I say smiling down at her.

She smiles back up to me before looking back to Christina. "Well I hope you and Four are happy together. Oh, and if you aren't, well just don't come running to me with any more of your problems." She tells her giving her a fake smile. I have to stifle a laugh at that; I didn't think Tris had it in her to say anything like that.

The two of us walk towards the Pit leaving a dumbfounded Christina in our wake.

One month ago, we had just chosen our jobs as the newest Dauntless members. Tris went off to get a tattoo to celebrate and Christina had just sorta... disappeared. So I wandered the halls until I stopped, dead in my tracks at the site of Four and Christina making out in the hallway. Now, seeing as I never liked Christina as much as Tris, it didn't hurt _as _bad, but she was still one of my best friends and she was cheating on me. With her _best friend's_ boyfriend to top it all off. So I did the rational thing and told Tris. At first she didn't believe me but when she came back a while later she was crying and said I was right. To this day, I'm still unsure as to what she saw to change her mind, but she did, and now I'm walking hand-in-hand with the girl I love through the Pit for any Dauntless who cares to see.

We stop at the chasm and we stand, leaning on the railing. "When did you decide you liked me?" Tris asks breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"The first time we talked. When I was teasing you about not hitting the target with the guns." I say smiling at the memory. "What about you?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I didn't realize it until about a week ago, but I guess it I started to after Peter, Al and Drew... you know." She says staring down at the raging water. "Remember that night we were ripping up the articles about the Abnegation and I went off to talk to Four?" She asks drastically changing the subject. I nod, that was the night I realized that if she were going to leave us to go talk to Four, I'd probably already lost my chance with her. "Well, I followed him and we ended up going through his fear landscape and I found out where he was from and what his real name is. I saw all four of his fears and I realized that for some reason, he cared about me and trusted e enough to show me his deepest, darkest secrets.

"After that, he took me down into the chasm, right over there." She continues pointing to a small ledge far below us. "He kissed me for the first time there. I got caught up in the moment and I didn't quite realize that it felt... off. Then he cheated on me with _Christina_ and I realized it was because I didn't love him; I love you."

She finally looks up from the chasm and looks me in the face. I love her eyes. They're the most entrancing mixture of blue and grey, and they're always alight with this beautiful fire; a fire of defiance that screams 'I will not bow'. I stare deeply into those eyes and I almost get lost in them.

"Tris," I tell her. But that's all I can say. I've never been good with words; I was a bookworm in Erudite and then I transferred into a faction of action. So instead, I lean in and kiss her, trying to show all of the emotion I'm feeling in this one kiss.

After a minute, I pull away and rest my forehead on hers. "Tris," I repeat. "I will always be there for you, and I will always, _always_, love you." I tell her before I kiss her again above the ragging chasm.

Always. That one word is the best to define how I feel about Tris. I will always be there for her. I will always be her shoulder to cry on. And if something happens and we break up, I will always love her. Always.

**A/N- Ta da! So, please tell me what you guys thought! It boosts my self-esteem and I'm sure it'll help imdifferentnotweird's too! :) Anyway, I still have a bunch of entries, so you can expect more stories! It isn't too late to enter either, details are on my profile. LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
